Why? A collection of Battle Royale Stories
by KyoFanGirl
Summary: Each chapter is from different character's POVs about different scenes in the movie. Chap. 1- Kawada tries to figure out why he helped Shuya and Noriko.


Hey everybody! I'm finally back after taking a nice long break from writing! And I return with……. A Battle Royale fanfic! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royale or any of it's characters. They were all created by and owned by the BRILLIANT Koushun Takami. *Bows*   
  
"Why did I decide to help them?" I asked myself as I walked by a sleeping Noriko while carrying some bamboo to cook. I sat down and gently took the fan out of her hand and began fanning the smoke away from the small fire. I then fanned myself for a second and quickly scanned the area suspiciously. That's a terrible thing to have to do. Always be worried that you might die at any second. It's a terrible feeling I'm telling you, but I've had to experience it quite a few times because of this stupid "game" from Hell. I thought back of when Keiko and I were in this game together. I wanted to protect her no matter what. She was more important than even my own survival, but in the end everything fell apart…She died anyway and it was my fault! Mine! I killed the one I loved most! I had to avenge her no matter what. That was the only thing I was worried about. Just then I heard a tiny noise and looked at Noriko she came out of her sleeping state. She looked up with a confused look, as if she didn't know where she was, but it didn't take long for reality to sink back in. I looked back down at the bamboo I had with me and began to peel it with the axe I had taken from the dead body of Ohki.   
  
"Rain's coming." I stated simply paying attention to what I was doing.  
  
"I had a dream," she said quietly. I didn't even bother to look up.   
  
'Why did I choose to help them…?' I wondered to myself again. 'What if they take my mind away from my mission? They might be too distracting…'  
  
"Kitano was in it," she said with a mix of sadness and anger. This time I did look up and I smiled. It's amazing when someone can make another person smile considering the situation.  
  
"Must've been scary." I said with a chuckle. Then I looked back at her to see her response.  
  
"He seemed….. Lonely" was all she said, but she said it with sympathy in her voice. I was speechless. The man everyone on this island feared. The one who did all of this to us! He made us all kill each other! And she still had sympathy for him! At that moment I knew the answer to my question. I helped them because Noriko was just like Keiko…. In every way.  
  
She got up and sat across from me. "You know, ever since I was little I thought I was normal," She picked up some of the bamboo and began helping. "I'd age normally and have a normal wedding just like my mom," Then she paused and looked down. She laughed, but it was barely audible. "But, now I see I was just sheltered."   
  
"Some things are best not to know," I said thinking about all the things we had been through and what Keiko and I went through. All of a sudden her eyes grew wide. She jumped up and started running off. It began to rain. "Where are you going?!" I called after her in alarm.   
  
"To meet Nanahara!" She yelled happily and then disappeared in the trees. I jumped up and grabbed my shotgun. By now that was a reflex. I hate what this "game" has done to me. I began running in the direction Noriko had gone. "Noriko, don't! We're near a Danger Zone!" I had to protect her! If she survived I could rest peacefully knowing I had avenged Keiko. I ran far behind her until she disappeared completely and I didn't know which way to go. "Noriko! Noriko!" I yelled for her, but she didn't respond. "Please be okay." I chose a direction and prayed it was the right one. When I saw a glimpse of Kitano passing by me I became extremely worried and ran even faster. But when I found Noriko she was fine. She was kneeling over an injured Nanahara who was lying in the mud and Noriko was holding a clear umbrella that she must've gotten from Kitano. I leaned against a tree and watched them. Nanahara promised Noriko that he'd protect her no matter what, and she smiled and helped him up. "Why did I help them?" I asked myself one more time. But this time I was smiling because inside I knew the answer.   
  
Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be from Mitsuko's point of view as she faces Kiriyama! If you have any suggestions for a chapter you wan to see go ahead and put it in your review! Anything is welcome and I'll try to write all of them! Also I just wanted to say that I did this out of memory so if the dialogue is wrong I'm terribly sorry and I'll fix it as soon as I can! 


End file.
